The Story of the Heron
by illumin
Summary: The OC Heron enters Deadman Wonderland, trying to figure out his newfound powers. WARNING: some blood(duh), SPOILERS (I warned ya)! Please R&R! Accepting (reasonable) Chapters do get longer, bear with me...
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**Author's note:** this is my first fanfic; some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. No flames, please. Note: The chapters _do _get longer, bear with me...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadman Wonderland.

**The Story of the Heron**

**O~{-0-}~O**

**Prologue**

"No! I don't want to go!" A little boy shouted at the group of boys that were growing in numbers. "I don't wanna go into the forest!" He cried.

"Fine then. We'll make you." one of the bullies, a 4th grader said. The boy was pushed towards the thick grove of trees, but he scrambled back towards the group. The other boys started throwing stones and sticks at the little boy. Suddenly, blood started pouring out of the boy's wounds. Startled, the bullies all stepped back. A pool of blood was forming around the boy.

"Idiots! We'll get into trouble if he-"Started a 5th grader, but before he could finish, a tendril of blood snaked up his back and snapped his neck. All the other boys started running, but before they could even sprint a yard, they were caught by the boy's trap too. Screams of pain were heard for a brief moment, and then all was still. The little boy fainted from the lack of blood.


	2. Chapter 1: A Practice Match?

Little Boy(Alex) POV

Who is that little boy, you ask? Me. My name is Alex. Apparently my good-for nothing lawyer purposefully argued for the other side. I was charged for murder, and three years later, I'm now a prisoner of the crazy "theme park" Deadman Wonderland. Why Deadman? Well, apparently there are certain people that have a "Branch Of Sin" - the ability to control blood outside of their bodies - and they're sent to a special section, the G-block so that they can compete for the right to live. There's a gladiator fight called the Carnival Corpse, and the loser gets a body part removed, while the winner gets cast points, the equivalent of currency and a vile - tasting "candy" that a prisoner must eat every three days or die of the poison that is injected via the collars that all the inmates wear. Well, guess what? I have Carnival Corpse match tomorrow! Right after I get here! I guess that's good though, because then I can get more candy, but I better train. I have no idea how my branch of sin works.

(At the Gym)

"What's a little kid like you doing here?" asked a tall guy with an eyepatch.

"What do you think? For being a good boy?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Is that a challenge?" the man asked, trying to pick a fight.

"A challenge for what?" I replied coolly.

"This." Faster than I could react, he slit his forearms and his blood flowed out, forming a long blade. "Crow Claw! What's your Branch of Sin, newbie? Show me!" and with that, he made a long cut on the side of my leg.

I stumbled, and almost immediately, the man started to advance towards me. Blood was pouring out of my leg, and I barely managed to dodge a slice to the face.

"Is that all you can do? Bleed?" He taunted me.

Suddenly, I blood started spurting out of my wound and surrounded the floor around him. A tendril, similar to the one the 5th grader was killed with, lifted the man by the waist, up 10 feet into the air.

"Wha-"said the man.

I willed the blood to drop him, and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"That's a nice disguise you got there." he said. "I'm Senji Kiyomasa, but you can just call me Crow. Who are you? You've gotta be new, judging from the fact that you have basically no idea what's going on."

"I'm Alex. Apparently my bird name is Heron. You said that last sentence pretty confidently, so let me ask you, what do you know about the Carnival Corpse?" I asked him.

"Carnival Corpse, huh? Let me guess. You've got one tomorrow?" I nodded. "Well, all I can say is that you'll need something to cut yourself with. Here, take this." and he tossed me a small knife. "Now…. since you won, I'll repay the favor of a good fight and train you. First, if your opponent…"

* * *

Hi again! Sorry for these two (very) short chapters, but they'll get longer. I promise. ;)

If you find the time, a R&R would be appreciated greatly.

~Illumin


	3. Chapter 2: Carnival Corpse?

(Alex POV)

Today's the day. The day where I either lost a limb(If I was lucky and wasn't slaughtered), or received the trophy, along with a ton of much-needed cast points and some candy. Several random Deadman came to say "good luck" to me. With all the hours of training Crow gave me, I don't think I'll need it. But still, I can't deny that I'm nervous. In the meantime, though I may as well get all my things ready for the carnival corpse.

_about two hours later…_

"Welcome to the amazing, the incredibly unique, the one and only, Carnival Corpse!" Yells an announcer, as out platforms were slowly raised. "First we have the newcomer Heron, and on the other side, we have a reigning champion, Robin! Ready Deadmen? Set, go!"

The platform reached the floor and both Robin and I jumped off. I grabbed the knife Crow gave me from my belt and slit my wrists, while Robin removed a circular egg-shaped bandage on his palm. I watched as he levitated a sphere of blood into his palm and "cracked" it open like an egg, the "shell" forming a shield with a point in the middle, presumably to create a "bird" look. I smirked, as I realized that the shield wasn't full-body, and that my trap could catch him off-guard. Plus, he looked like a fool behind that shield.

"The newcomer seems pretty confident," said the announcer. "What tricks has he got up his sleeve?"

"This." I whispered,talking mostly to myself. I commanded my blood to flow out normally to look like I was only bleeding, but at an increased rate. Little points, barely visible, poked out, showing the tendrils that were ready to grow into full-fledged arms any second.

"Why don't you grow a pair of wings to complete the look?" I taunted Robin, trying to fool him into coming closer. Meanwhile, my blood spread an extremely thin layer over the ground, as to not lose too much blood and still be able to cover large distances.

"Perhaps the Heron is a normal prisoner, for he hasn't been showing his branch of sin," the announcer remarked.

"Why, you little son of a bitch!" Robin shrieked, running at me, his shield's "beak" elongating. "all you're doing is bleeding! Why don't you show us your branch of sin? Mine's called Robin Shard! Show us! If you have one, that is. You heard the announcer!" He laughed, and then stepped into my trap.

"All I'm doing is bleeding? Famous last words." I said, my smile growing. A tendril snaked up his leg as the audience all gasped.

"A wonderful disguise!" shouted the announcer, the one I had decided to call Captain Obvious. "Heron has disguised himself as a normal prisoner, a mistake, but revealed his true potential at the last second! Simply amazing!"

Ignoring Captain Obvious, I willed my blood traps to lift robin into the air. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized my plan all along. "Shocked, Robin?" I teased, as my blood held him by the chest. "You shouldn't be," I said, the tentacles lifting him up higher into the air. He flailed around helplessly, trying to break free, but my anaconda-like grip held him tight. "You wanted to know? I call it Heron's Foot!" I announced. Meanwhile, the tendrils squeezed against him, creating a smaller and smaller loop until a sickening crunch was heard; his ribs cracked. I dropped him and "thud" was heard as his arm took the full weight of the fall. His slumped, unconscious.

"And down goes Robin!" the announcer shouts. "The reigning champion has lost to a newcomer! The winner is the Heron!" he yells, as the audience cheers wildly.

I was escorted out, given 150,000 CP, around 30 antidote candies, and a trophy, which I tossed. There's no use in that; it's not like it's going to help me survive. I shot a guilty look at Robin, who was being carried away. The fact that he was going to have to go through a penalty round was my fault. I shrugged the feeling off though, as I knew that this place followed the "eat or be eaten" law.

_about an hour later…_

"Welcome to the Penalty Game, one of our theme park's main attractions! Testing his luck, we have with us Robin, who lost to our newcomer Heron today! Sit back and enjoy the show!" A nurse said.

The wheel began to spin, and after what seemed like an eternity Robin called out, "Stop!"

The wheel slowed, and landed on….. half of the liver.

"Sadly, I'm going to have to knock you out for this," The nurse said in a melancholy tone. A needle was injected into Robin, and he was unconscious in less than a minute.

For some reason, I was grossed out by the operation, yet I couldn't turn away.

As they began began cutting him open slowly, I couldn't help but think that Robin suited him in a different way; his abdomen was cut open and formed the red "breast" of the actual Robin.

Though the operation was completed in a matter of minutes, it still felt like forever. Once it was finished, I turned the TV off and went to take a walk around the G-ward. There was someone I wanted to find.

* * *

Ooh, a cliffy...  
I hoped you liked this chapter! (I spent a lot of time on it...)  
Chapters will continue to get longer and longer, and don't to forget a R&R! (hint hint)  
~Illumin


	4. Chapter 3: Long Lost

(Alex POV)

"You're Heron, right?" a voice said suddenly, making me jump in the middle of the dark hallway.

"Yes? And who are you?" I asked, trying(and failing miserably) to hide my surprise.

A light flickered on and I could see who was talking. It was a strangely dressed, green-haired boy. "I'm Toto." said the boy.

"And what is your business with me?" I questioned.

"Can I taste your blood?" Toto asked.

"What?" I replied, baffled. Why would another Deadman need to taste my blood?

"I said, can I taste your blood?" He repeated.

"No…? Why would you want to do that?"

"N-Nevermind." He said quickly, a little too quickly. "See you later." and he sped off.

_Well, that was strange. Taste my blood? Don't tell me twilight has come to life too…_

I continued down the hall, past a lobby, where I saw a pretty girl wearing a bright yellow jacket, with red hair tied up into a ponytail, and dark brown eyes, around my age, maybe a year older, signing into the G-ward. Completely forgetting why I took a stroll in the first place, I followed the girl, making sure that she didn't know that I was trailing her.

To my surprise, she entered my room and began unpacking. I walked into my room and asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"My guide here says that I'm sharing a room with the Heron. I'm assuming that's you?" She replied.

"Well, yes, but why are you in the G-ward? You know what this means, right?" I said, slightly worried.

"Yes, I do," she said in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes. "I'm a Deadman too. My bird name is the Cardinal. Before I came here, my name was Alexis."

_Alexis?_ I thought, shocked._ Mother said I used to have a sibling before she and dad divorced, when I was three years old... She also said that our names were so similar, that they were almost interchangeable. I had a picture of dad, but I've never met him in person. If we are related, that would explain her red hair, since both mom and I have brown hair._

"I-I'm Alex," I finally said. "You already know that my bird name is Heron."

(Alexis POV)

_What? His name is Alex? Father told me once that I had a brother before he and mom split up, when I was about four years old… He also also told me that our names both started with an A. He has brown hair, just like my picture of mom!_ I thought.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a picture with a rip in the middle, and I saw that Alex was also holding half a picture. Alex seemed just as surprised as I was.

We turned the pictures over slowly, and I realized that the seam matched up perfectly on both pictures.

(Alex POV)

It was a little bit too much to comprehend.

"But what did you do to be sent here?" I asked.

"I was framed for murder." Alexis replied. "Some jerk my lawyer is, though. He didn't give a SHIT that I was in that court."

I had a feeling that I knew her lawyer.

"So, what's your Branch of Sin?" I asked Alexis.

"I'm not really sure."

I sighed, taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. "As it says here," I said a moment later, pulling a beige tablet that I had bought with CP out of my backpack, "You have a Carnival Corpse in three days, and unless you want to end up losing an arm or worse, your life, you'd better find out."

"so what should I do?" She asked warily, eyeing me.

"Follow me," I said, standing up. "He trained me, now it's your turn."

"And who exactly is this mysterious he?" Alexis asked.

I said nothing, only walked out the door. "Are you coming?"

* * *

You can probably guess who they're going to. *winks*  
I hope you liked that chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! :)

~Illumin


End file.
